This invention relates to storage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems for storing cargo in a safe and secure manner within motor vehicles.
The last part of the 20th century saw substantial growth in motor vehicles which differ from the traditional sedans which were popular earlier in the century. After several decades in which station wagons were popular (particularly in what were then new suburban areas), there was a substantial period during which minivans became popular, not only for business usage, but for personal and family usage as well. Then, in the 1990s, sport utility vehicles became extraordinarily popular, eventually comprising a substantial portion of the overall automotive market.
One advantage of all of these categories of non-sedan vehicles is the increased space allowed for the storage of cargo. While many traditional sedans (typically the largest xe2x80x9cfull-sizexe2x80x9d sedans) have always included trunks with considerable storage capacity, the growth in popularity of non-sedan vehicles has resulted in large measure from the need and desire to carry either more cargo, or larger cargo, or both.
The particular cargo carried in motor vehicles has also become incredibly diverse. Many early vans were used to carry tools, equipment and other business and professional materials; and such usage has continued. However, the boom in non-sedan vehicles has been caused in no small measure by the desire of individuals to carry cargo of a more personal and recreational nature. Such cargo includes coolers for keeping food and beverages cold. It also includes cages and other paraphernalia associated with pets, as well as equipment for fishing, hunting, first aid and the like. On the most mundane day-to-day level, vehicles are of course used on a regular basis to haul groceries and other purchases from the supermarket to one""s home.
One chronic problem with carrying cargo in such vehicles is actually a consequence of there being too much space: the cargo can readily shift and move around within the cargo storage area, which can occur during a sharp turn or a quick braking situation. Heavy items can move and crush lighter items. Thus, a need for a system to hold cargo in place has long existed.
Various solutions to these problems have been proposed in the past, but each has had one or more drawbacks. One simple solution is the use of netting or other cord-like materials to hold bags of groceries and other materials in place. Such solutions are often inadequate, inasmuch as the netting may become tangled, and the inertia of the cargo can often overwhelm the slender holding power of such systems.
Numerous other schemes for storing cargo in vehicles have been proposed. These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,367 to Bott; U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,531 to Umholt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,859 to Hudson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,702 to Stannis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,631 to Yee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,414 to Wenger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,310 to Van Ert et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,544 to James et al. But each of these schemes have drawbacks as well. Several are complex and expensive, or require unusual installations, or involve installations which then detract from the overall versatility of the vehiclesxe2x80x94a feature which makes such vehicles attractive in the first instance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage system which is inexpensive, simple to install, and simple to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system which is versatile and thus allows for the storage of different types of cargo with a single system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system which also allows for conventional storage of cargo in the vehicle without the necessity of undoing any installation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a system which safely stores cargo and protects against shifting and other movement while the vehicle is turning or braking.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus for providing storage space in a vehicle having a substantially flat horizontally oriented surface includes at least one strip adapted to be mounted to the flat surface of the vehicle, as well as at least one storage bin having an upper storage area. At least one pin is mounted to either the lower portion of the storage bin or to the strip, with the pin extending transversely to the direction of travel of the vehicle. At least one opening is formed in the other of the lower portion of the storage bin and the strip. The pin is adapted to be received in the opening to securely hold the bin to the strip. The opening has a substantially vertical entrance segment connected to a substantially horizontal segment extending in the direction of travel of the vehicle, such that deceleration of the vehicle urges the pin more deeply into the horizontal segment.
As a further aspect of the present invention, the pin may be mounted to the strip and the opening is formed in the lower portion of the storage bin. Alternatively, the pin is mounted to the lower portion of the storage bin and the opening is formed in the strip. Where the pin is mounted to the lower portion of the storage bin, in one embodiment of the present invention, the pin is mounted proximate the center of the bottom of the bin and the opening is formed in the top surface of the strip. Alternatively, the pin extends outwardly from the bin and the opening is formed proximate a longitudinal edge of the strip.
As a further aspect of the present invention, the strips may be positioned parallel to one another and may also be oriented in a longitudinal direction corresponding to the direction of travel of the vehicle. In a further aspect of the present invention, the strips form part of a unitary support member. In certain of such embodiments, the strips are oriented in a longitudinal direction corresponding to the direction of travel of the vehicle, and the strips are connected to each other by at least one cross-piece oriented in a direction substantially transverse to the direction of travel.
As yet a further aspect of the present invention, at least one flat filler board is adapted to be inserted between the strips when no bin is being used so that the upper surface of the flat filler board and the upper surfaces of the strips provide a substantially flat horizontal surface, thus allowing cargo which is not stored within a bin to be rested thereon. The flat filler boards may include pins extending from opposite sides thereof, or openings formed therein, which may engage with openings in the strips or pins mounted to the strips. The flat filler boards may also have an upper surface which includes a material adapted to provide friction and to cushion the cargo which is resting thereon.
In accordance with certain preferred embodiments of the present invention, an apparatus for providing storage space in a vehicle having a substantially flat, horizontally oriented surface includes a plurality of strips. The strips are adapted to be mounted to the flat surface of the vehicle. At least two of the strips have openings facing toward each other which are adapted to receive pins affixed to a storage bin. At least one storage bin has an upper storage area and a plurality of pins extending outwardly from the bottom of the bin. At least one of the pins extends from each of two opposite sides of the storage bin. The pins are adapted to be received in the openings in the strips. The storage bin is thus positioned between the strips, with the pins extending from the bin engaging with the openings in the strips, so that the bins are securely held against the strips.
As a further aspect of the present invention, the storage bins have at least two pins extending from each of two opposite sides. Such pins may be spaced apart from each other to provide support over substantially the entire length of the storage bin.
As yet a further aspect of the present invention, the storage bins have a lower portion which is reduced in width with respect to the upper portion of the storage bin. The pins extend outwardly from the reduced width portion of the bin. The length of the bins may be such that they do not extend beyond the width of the remaining portion of the storage bin, thus providing protection of the pins from breakage, bending or the like.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for providing storage space in a vehicle having a substantially flat horizontally oriented surface includes at least one strip having a substantially flat top surface adapted to be mounted to the horizontally oriented surface of the vehicle, with the strip having an opening in the flat top surface adapted to receive a pin affixed to a storage bin. At least one storage bin has an upper storage area and a pin mounted proximate the bottom of the bin. The pin is adapted to be received in the opening in the strip, whereby when the storage bin is positioned above the strip, the pin mounted to the bin engages with the openings in the strip, such that the bin is securely held against the strip. As a further aspect of the present invention, the opening on the strip comprises a substantially vertically oriented segment extending downwardly from the top surface of the strip to the interior of the strip, and a horizontal segment extending horizontally from the lower portion of the vertical segment. As a further aspect of the present invention, the bin includes a bottom surface and an upwardly extending recess formed in the bottom surface of the bin, and at least one pin extends across the recess.
In accordance with still further preferred embodiments of the present invention, an apparatus for providing storage space in a vehicle having a substantially flat horizontally oriented surface includes a plurality of strips adapted to be mounted to the flat surface of the vehicle, with at least two of the strips having pins extending outwardly therefrom and being adapted to be received in openings in the storage bin. At least one storage bin has an upper storage area and openings formed proximate the bottom of the bin, with at least one such opening being formed in each of two opposite sides of the storage bin, such openings being adapted to receive pins on said strips. When the storage bin is positioned between the strips, the pins extending from the strips engage with the openings in the bin, such that the bins are securely held against the strips.
The present invention also includes methods of providing storage space in a vehicle having a substantially flat horizontally oriented surface. The method includes providing at least one strip adapted to be mounted to the flat surface of the vehicle and at least one storage bin having an upper storage area. At least one pin is mounted to either the lower portion of the storage bin or to the strip, with at least one opening formed in the other of the lower portion of the storage bin and the strip. The pin is adapted to be received in the opening. The opening has a substantially vertical entrance leading to a horizontal segment. The method of the present invention includes mounting the strip to the flat surface of the vehicle, and mounting the storage bin to the strip such that the pin enters the vertical entrance of the opening and then enters into the horizontal segment of the strip. The mounting steps position the pin so that it extends transversely to the direction of vehicle travel, and positions the horizontal segment of the opening such that deceleration of the vehicle urges the pin more deeply into the horizontal segment.